


[Podfic] Let the World Turn Without You

by sisi_rambles



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Drabble, Irony, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Judas changes his mind.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Let the World Turn Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let the World Turn Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728407) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



**Length:** 00:01:02

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Jesus%20Christ%20Superstar/Let%20the%20World%20Turn%20Without%20You.mp3) (1.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Jesus%20Christ%20Superstar/Let%20the%20World%20Turn%20Without%20You.m4b) (1.0 MB)

  



End file.
